To Hell and Back
by tavia454
Summary: Trained to fight from the time he was small Yugi's time as an assassin is at its end if he can finish this one last task. But when something goes wrong he finds that not all is as it seems. Yugi vs. Atemu, demons vs. angels, heaven...or hell is waiting.
1. Chapter 1

Trained to fight for the higher cause from the time he was small innocent looking Yugi Mutou was given the opportunity of a lifetime: Freedom for him and his only friend in exchange for the life of one last monarch of a rival dimension. But once his cover is blown, he learns that things are not as they seem, and that perhaps his dimension's ruler is not the benevolent benefactor that he appears to be. And what's worse is he seems to be falling for the one person whose life he's supposed to end. Demons vs _angels_? Hell (or heaven) is waiting.

~ o ~ O ~ o ~

The bells pealed, low and ominous, from somewhere inside the highest towers of the castle, shaking everything around him, inside of him. He was running again. What was with this? Why must he always be running from trouble, it always found him in the end – or had it been with him from the very beginning? He couldn't recall. His grandfather had warned him many years ago that if he didn't toe the straight and narrow that his life would end in this way. There was another sinister tolling of the bells, and it shook him to the core, forcing his heart out into his throat. He had failed, even with the two weeks that he'd had to scout the place out. What would become of him now?

Fearing more the bloodthirsty creatures behind him than the unknown waiting for him outside the window before him Yugi unfurled a set of brilliant white wings in the dusky shadows of the narrowing corridor. There was barely enough room for him to unfold them fully, but he would have to make do with what he had, there was no more time for thought. He should have left when his cover was blown. It was a mistake to try to see this job through without the protection his camouflage afforded him.

A flash of pure black light, glinting against the darkness, appeared to his right and Yugi attempted to dodge left, belatedly realizing that the one he had been ordered to kill was, in fact, still mobile; and worse yet, had found a shortcut that he had not expected. All his efforts had been for naught. What would happen to Ryou now?

The pair tumbled to the ground, white and black colliding amidst a kaleidoscope of other colors as each fought for dominance over the other. Feathers ruffled, and a sharp lance of pain in Yugi's shoulder tore through the haze of panic. His heart sank as he began to fully appreciate that not only he had not won the race, but neither would he win this fight. He cried out as sharp nails dug into his pale skin. A hand clutched at his tricolor hair, wrenching his head back painfully to make way for another choked cry, and Yugi bit his tongue so as not to let it loose. He struggled against his attacker and the two of them rolled once more, right into the rough stone of the castle wall.

A sharp crack echoed through the corridors, but Yugi was too far gone to know what it meant as he slipped into the welcoming darkness, shutting his eyes to his failures.

"Who dares attack me in my own dwelling?" A loud roar shook the walls of the palace, but the one it was directed at never answered. A rough hand, black blood running in rivulets down the slender fingers, pushed at the pale-skinned captive, rolling him until his face was visible in the sliver of moonlight. "Answer me miscreant! Who dares?"

A scuffling of feet sounded behind the man lying tangled with his foe on the floor and he turned with a wary eye to watch as his appointed guardians landed behind him in a flurry of furled wings. He sniffed disdainfully, knowing that, had he not been able to involve himself in the chase, his attempted assassin would have made a clean break. Feet shuffled in the stillness and the victor silently berated himself for the lapse in judgment that allowed this to occur.

He knew better than to allow his best men a night off for the festival of the lights that came once a year along with the annual flooding, when the lava from their largest volcano merged with the cool waters of their main river to create a mist that shined with the colors of the rainbow upon the dawning light of their first sunstar. But he had thought to give his men a treat for doing their jobs so well during the chaotic celebrations and ceremonies that came before this spectacular display.

He had always done so in the past, and had never been troubled during his time of fasting and rest before the final prayers. That's what he got for thinking.

"Your Highness! We did not mean for this to happen. Please be merciful." One of the men cried out under his self-directed glare, bowing low before him in fear once the commotion had died down.

He arched a brow at their behavior, momentarily forgetting the creature in his arms.

They all knew what the penalty was for failing their king. There was nothing he could do for them now. The traditions of his ancestors dictated that those derelict in their duties were to be tortured to death. If he did not carry out their punishment his advisors would, and he would look the weaker for allowing them to escape it. As they kneeled before him in their silent remorse he glanced through their ranks, relieved that none of his regular guardians were among them. This wasn't totally their fault. Someone had let this creature in. But it was out of his hands now.

"Your Highness, please have mercy!" A few of the others picked up the chant.

He opened his mouth to give them their final orders as another voice was heard from further down the corridor. This one far more welcome than the groveling of the ones who understood their fate. His chosen advisors were beginning to arrive. There was no more time to contemplate what was already considered a done deal. As sorry as he felt for this group he could grant them no quarter. Masking his feelings behind a fierce glare he made to untangle himself from his enemy.

"Stuff it Valon, this should not have made it past the charms and protections cast over this dimension, let alone get through the palace gates!" He snarled at the guard closest to him, shaking his unconscious victim roughly. "I have nothing to say about the fact that it was in my private quarters."

"Dear gods! Are you alright?" His closest advisor, Seto, dropped gracefully to the floor, leaning over to inspect his ruler's would-be assassin with astonished blue eyes. "This oversight shall be corrected immediately, Your Highness." And then a long-suffering sigh was heard as the man studied the limp form in a detached manner. "Did you need to kill it? It could have provided some useful information, Atemu."

At his cousin's chastising manner the young king glanced up, his ruby eyes glowing eerily in the darkness as he gave another shake to the limp form still tangled up with his. "I have done no such thing, for your information. It still breathes, and our answers are still within our reach. Only someone from within these walls could have given this thing the information needed to breach our barriers. Now, would someone help me get this off?"

Shaken at the insinuations, the blue-eyed priest gave his ruler the once over, noticing at once the large gash in his upper arm. It figured that something like this would happen in his absence. He had only gone as far as the front gates, despite his lover's pleas to join the crowds by the river.

Pulling himself out of his shock the priest tugged at the limp body that was still tangled with his cousin's injured form, holding a hand out to help the other to his feet. "Come; let us get you cleaned up so that Isis can heal your wounds."

His offer of aid was waved irritably away as the king of Adarra raised himself by his own strength, stretching out to the max of his petite height and flaring his wings in a show of dominance; lest the group gathered think he had lost any power with his wounds. If word got out about his injuries there would be challenges issued left and right, not that he would back down, but with this intriguing little puzzle that had landed in his lap he was loath to devote his time to the defense of his title.

His display chastened those around him, as they bowed low to the floor, their noses touching the harsh stones. The entire contingent of guards knew that they would be punished right along with the one that they had unwittingly allowed to make an attempt on their sovereign's life. And they were not disappointed when their king's strong voice echoed through the halls, alerting the rest of those who had running come to the sounds of the emergency bells that he was in fine health despite the attempt on his life.

"Jou, take this group to the dungeons." Atemu thrust the limp body at a light-skinned blonde as he skidded to a stop next to Seto, eyes wide with apprehension. "Give this a room of its own...one with a view. I should like it to be the last sight it sees before I take care of it myself."

"I'll take care of it, your Highness. You can count on me – unlike these guys." Jou saluted, slanting a glare at those who had been on duty before scampering down the hall and out of sight, dragging the unconscious being in his wake.

Atemu watched until they were gone, and turned to follow his Seto down the adjacent hallway, leaving his other two advisors, along with his regular guardians, to deal with the doomed regiment. The walk to Isis's chambers was a taxing one, as the blood continued to flow, thick and sticky, down his arm. Damn that hurt. Had not the mysterious being's aim been so off, he would have joined his father in the afterlife without ever being aware of why that was so. But thanks to that little error of judgment he was able to take down his assassin before it could escape.

Atemu's eyes widened as he realized the true reason that his ancestors had made the optical illusion in the corridors of the private royal wing of the palace. For the longest time he had thought it only decorative. That and that alone had kept his would-be killer from opening his wings fully for flight for fear of hitting the walls which gave off an impression of limited space, leaving him vulnerable to Atemu's knowledge of the castle's secret passageways. Even the guards seemed to have a hard time with it, their response slower than usual, not that he gave those present tonight much credit intellectually after their lapse in judgment.

It was ingenious really, that simple little detail that his long dead ancestor thought up when building this castle high into the mountains. The threat of assassination within the palace only came from other species of demons – the latest two by those who called themselves angels, such as this one. Any true challenge for his throne from inside the kingdom came to him through the gates below, for no one in this realm would follow a cowardly traitor to the crown.

An evil smirk crossed his face as he thought of his small captive. He had gotten a glimpse of pale skin and cupids-bow lips in the waning moonlight. It was enough to intrigue him, to capture his attention. And as he followed his trusted priest through the halls he made plans to seek this creature out before the first sunstar rose in the morning, to see if the rest of it was just as interesting as the glimpse he had gotten tonight.

Seto stopped in front of him, raising a hand to knock at the ornamental double doors that led to the healing ward. Immediately after his knock they were thrown open by a young woman who glanced between the two of them as though suspicious of a prank. The advisor headed off her questions before she was able to get started, giving only the barest of details, much to Atemu's consternation as she raised her troubled blue eyes to his.

"It has come to pass? So soon?" She questioned mysteriously, her eyes riveted to the wound on Atemu's arm. At the sight of the blood her dark brown wings ruffled and she ushered them inside, barring the doors behind them.

Atemu set a gentle hand on her shoulder to assure her as she turned to face them. "Relax Isis, I am, as of yet, still among those living in this realm. It's merely scratch."

But she shook his hand off, rushing around the room to gather the ingredients she needed in order to heal his wounds. "It's not that that worries me, Sire. I warned you that someone was taking out those in command in the realms around us. Whoever is behind these attempts, they are gaining in power and daring. Their successes far outweigh their failures at this moment, and I fear for our future. I have prayed, and I have begged, but I have been unable to divine their identity. I fear my powers are useless to you."

"Worry not, Isis, for the assassin still lives." Atemu informed his long-time friend. "It shall impart the information we are seeking, or I shall bind it to me, and take pleasure in destroying it slowly."

_And that is what I fear most._ Isis gave her king a pained look, but spoke nothing of her thoughts. They were still in the gray area, where one path would lead to certain destruction, or to peace and harmony. She could not afford to make a mistake until she knew which way the path would lead.

~ o ~ O ~ o ~

Yugi came to groggily, blinking back the haze over his vision only to find himself face to face with what was left of a grungy, moldy demon skeleton. "Gah!" he flailed, scooting back from the thing as a monstrous cockroach crawled out of its empty eye socket.

A sharp pain pierced his consciousness at the movement, making him hiss as he brought his hand up to assess the damage to his wing, the pounding in his head alerting him to the sticky wound above his eye. Screams of torment sounded from the chambers beyond and he shivered, a heavy weight on both of his wrists confirming the fact that he was, indeed, chained to the wall, albeit with a chain long enough to allow him some movement.

"Awww, what'sa matta?" A teasing voice sneered. "Ya don't like yer accommodations?" The man behind the bars chuckled to himself. "But our lord just wanted to give you the finest chambers in the dungeons. Only the best will do for the likes of you."

The best? Yugi glanced dubiously around the tiny, mold encrusted cell, taking in the cobwebs and the piles of decaying skeletal remains in the corner, even as he blocked out the tortured screams of those unfortunate souls beyond his cell. If this was the best he'd hate to see what passed as their worst. Something scuttled across the mildewed floor and he scampered to his feet with a cringe of distaste, hissing at the pain the movements caused. Amethyst eyes widened as he took in the bothersome fact that he was entirely nude, his last form of defense taken from him during the time he was unconscious.

"Awww, poor baby not liking the new wardrobe either?" The watcher beyond the door questioned with a vicious laugh. "Well, tough! Maybe you shoulda thoughta that before ya tried to murder our king!"

Yugi drew himself to full height at the threat behind the words, glaring silently at the unseen voice behind the door. His head was killing him, aches and pains all over his body reminding him of one of his grandfather's more unusual sayings. Something about being hit by a Mack truck – whatever that was. Refusing to let the voice intimidate him any further the small angel went back to studying his surroundings. There wasn't a window to be had in this dismal little cell. Not even the slightest bit of light showing through the cracks in the walls.

In fact, the only light by which he was able to see was a small torch in the high corner of the room. It was too high for him to reach without using his wings, and the space was too confined for him to unfurl them from where they lay limply against his back. No help there. Cautiously, so as not to step on any of the remains scattered about the room, Yugi felt his way around the cell, hoping for a weapon of sorts. He highly doubted that he could use any of these bones for that purpose, they looked as though they would disappear into dust the moment he touched them.

But touch them he did, and it was exactly as he thought. Disappointed, he rubbed the fine, wet white-ish powder into his fingertips after his experiment with what he thought to be a thigh bone failed. The disembodied voice laughed at his attempts from beyond the cell, and he was tempted to tell the person to can it. Instead he remained silent.

The less he spoke, the better off his kind would be. Of course the demons would know which realm he came from. The evidence was attached to his shoulder blades. There were no creatures other than themselves who sported such brilliant white wings. Too bad his camouflage had washed away earlier in the week. He could have used that to his advantage, if not last night, then now.

But these demons had no idea why he had come to assassinate their king. So the less he talked the better. He could not afford to let them know that Pegasus had found out about their aborted attempts to take over their dimension. Let them think he was a rogue angel, an anomaly. Let them kill him without ever knowing what he knew. He had already resigned himself to a painful death when a call down to the voice beyond his prison let him know that they were coming for him. His chin lifted a notch further into the air, mask of indifference firmly in place even as his wings flared out against the coming threat.

Atemu descended the stairs to the dungeons regally, a contingent of soldiers and advisors at his heels, and on his nerves. It was bad enough that Seto had increased his guard by triple the needed amount, but to have them crowd him all the way down the stairwell was another issue altogether. He stepped into the hall, sniffing the air with a grimace of distaste. It always stank down here in the bowels of the palace. The stench of old blood, feces, and other malodorous substances filled the air. A vicious smirk formed over his handsome features as he wondered how his little captive had fared in this horrific atmosphere.

"Your Highness." Jou sank to the floor in an extravagant bow, ever mindful of his king's quicksilver temper.

Atemu eyed his retainer wearily, shoving an errant lock of blonde hair out of his eyes. "You have no need to grovel, Jou. The mistake made was not of your doing."

Jou blinked, uncertain. "Yes, but I all but dragged Seto out –"

"– do you wish to spend your remaining time with those who have fallen out of favor?" Atemu snapped back at him.

The blonde shook his head, a shudder passing through his low hanging wings and deep into his body at the thought. He could still hear the agonizing screams of the guards who had failed in their duties of the night before. He had no wish to join them in their torment. Who knew how long Atemu would have them tortured before he put a merciful end to their existence.

Turning his back on his friend's defeated form Atemu studied the figure locked behind the barred door through the tiny window. In the light of the torch he could tell that the being was petite and slender, that it was definitely male, and that it was arrogant enough to believe that it had no need to cover itself from his gaze. Not that he would have let it cover itself from his view, for it was quite the impressive specimen, long firm legs, tiny waist, muscles hidden beneath skin so pale it was almost translucent.

For moments the king studied his would-be murderer, making his way up the being's body until he reached its face. And that was where all thought process came to a halt. Large eyes the color of liquid amethysts stared defiantly back at him from a face that was nothing short of exquisite. A flush stole over the creature's cheeks at his examination, but the defiance remained, arms folding casually over its chest as it sought to make itself intimidating with a rustle of its snowy wings.

So, this creature wanted to play, did it? Atemu's eyes narrowed, a smirk stealing across his lips at the challenge. The ones who thought of themselves as angels always provided for good entertainment – until they were broken, that is.

"Open the door, Jou." Atemu commanded.

"My liege, I do not think this a –" One of the men spoke up, his deep brown eyes narrowed on the creature confined in the small cell.

"Did I ask your opinion, Bakura?" Atemu countered, glaring at his royal advisor.

The other huffed out a breath. "Fine then, but we come with you. I don't trust this thing."

Atemu shrugged. The more, the merrier, right? The door was opened before him, and he, along with those he trusted filed into the tiny cell, causing the creature to step back in order to avoid touching them. It seemed to give in to panic momentarily when it found itself backed up nearly to the wall, but then the mask stole back over its features before Atemu was able to discern much more than that momentary fear.

"Oh come now, none of that." Atemu gave a brilliant smile, showing off fierce canines, as his attempt to reach out and bring the being to him only resulted in its backing further away. "That is no way to treat me after I have been nothing but accommodating towards you."

With a quick motion of his wrist the ruler of Adarra snatched the being up by its arm and reeled it in, relishing in the struggles the other put up against him, his grin widening. "Why, I even left myself wide open for your attack. What more would you have me do to attain a measure of your trust?"

Yugi swallowed thickly, unable to break the spell those ruby eyes held over him. But he held his tongue, cringing as the other's hand brushed over his wings, seemingly stunned by their softness. He was unable to quell the shudder that ran through his frame as the hand that had so gently stroked his sensitive feathers began to twist the fragile bones in its grip. A shriek of agony left his lips the moment the bones gave way, crippling his left wing, and he fought back with all of his strength, nearly dislodging his captor's grip.

"You only hurt yourself when you defy me." Atemu growled, subduing the struggling creature, forcing it to its knees, a hand buried painfully in the hair that was so like his own. It was a pity he could not enslave it and force his will upon it. Or could he? The last one to infiltrate his realm had made a nice, tame pet for his advisor. Perhaps this one would as well.

The creature opened its mouth, showing off an impressive set of canines of its own as it hissed at him, and Atemu shook it, snarling. "Why have you come here? Who sent you?"

Yugi, however, remained tight-lipped despite the stinging grip on his hair, waves of intense pain radiating from his crippled wing. His body trembled with a fear he had never known, but he would not cave to this monster's demands. He was in the right. This demon filth was going to infiltrate his homeland and take it for whatever maniacal plans were hatching in his head. He couldn't give in; his race depended on him to succeed where others had failed. Without thought he reached out and raked a hand down his captor's face, drawing blood.

With another snarl Atemu threw his enemy to the floor, motioning to the guards stationed around the tiny, skeleton infested cell, his hands coming to his face to assess the small amount of damage. "Why do we not allow our guest to sample some of our hospitality? It has been so long since we have seen one of its kind in our realm. I should hate to think that our kindness has been forgotten."

"I am not an_ it_!" Incensed beyond belief by the slur on his gender, on his species in general, Yugi hissed, gathering his shaky limbs beneath him so that he could meet with the demon king on his level, perhaps to inflict some more damage. But his intentions were not realized as the guards grabbed him by his elbows and dragged him out of the cell to the wall opposite.

Despite his struggles his hands were manacled above his head, his wings stretched towards the ceiling with even more chains, and he was left dangling helplessly with his nose to the rough stone wall, barely able to touch his feet to the ground, his nudity only adding to his humiliation. His heart pounded relentlessly against his ribcage. What sort of torture did these demons have planned for him? He murmured a prayer that his heart give out long before his courage, his eyes slipping shut, falling into the only place that was safe for him. Falling into himself.

"Begin." Atemu nodded casually towards the guard who held the whip at ready. He would break this creature, just as he had the first one. And then he turned to his advisor Marik. "Retrieve your slave for me."

Marik bowed before him, hurrying out of the dungeons and up the steps just as the guard drew the whip back, giving one last glance at his sovereign before letting it fly towards the creature chained to the wall. The being bowed with the snap of the leather, but not a sound was heard other than a sharp intake of breath.

"Again!" Atemu commanded through gritted teeth. "Harder this time. Do not let it retreat into itself."

The command was obeyed, but only a quiet hiss of breath was heard. Atemu egged the guard on until a cry was jolted from between the creature's clenched teeth. And then he stepped back, allowing the guard to do his job, wanting to know how far he could push this being before it broke. He was impressed so far, this being would have done well in his army with what he had heard during the early hour.

Apparently, when one of the palace servants hadn't come to work for the third day this week his superior had gone looking for him, only to find that the boy he had hired did not exist, bringing this matter to the attention of Bakura the moment he set foot in the palace. As far as his estimation went this creature had been well hidden within his realm for nearly two weeks.

Another lash; another cringe, this time accompanied by a low sob.

Two weeks, right under his nose. Atemu was only slightly mollified, as he watched the guard work the creature over, that the being had never made it to his personal floor of the palace before the attempt. Had it been able to do that it would have known in advance of the illusions embedded in the corridors, and it would have flown to freedom. A smirk crossed his face. Apparently it was not to be, for the being was here, now, and he was going to make sure that it didn't leave his realm breathing. Beautiful or not, this creature was a menace.

The lash came down again, this time the creature eliciting a shriek of agony. Atemu shook his head, his eyes never straying from the marks across the being's back. How many lashes was this? Twenty? He let the guard go on a couple more lashes before calling a halt to the proceedings. It was not in his best interests to kill it quite yet.

After staying the guard's hand from another lash Atemu examined his prize. Blood oozed from the many raised welts on its back, quiet sobs wracked its body, but he had to give it credit. It did not beg. It said not a word, merely hissing at him as he stepped into its personal space. So very beautiful. A worthy prize indeed.

Atemu raised an eyebrow, hardly intimidated. "Would you care to go another round?"

At his words the creature seemed to cave in on itself, its head bowed against the wall, tears streaming from its unique eyes. Having made his point Atemu stepped back. "Leave it." He commanded when the guards stepped up to unchain it. "Let us see if it has enough manners to admit its wrongdoings after it has had some time to think upon them."

"Your Highness." Marik called Atemu's attention to the fact that he had returned. "I have brought what you requested."

Atemu looked over at the smaller duplicate of his half-sane friend. The smaller being had the same corn-silk colored hair, perhaps not as wild as Marik's, and the same devious glint to his lilac eyes. Only one major difference stood out glaringly against all their similarities, and that was the being's light colored wings. Nearly the same color as his hair, as opposed to Marik's deep brown wings. And seeing those wings brought Atemu back around to why he had called the being down to the dungeons in the first place.

"Is it one of yours?" He questioned, his tone imperial as he dared the other to lie to his face.

Only at his query did the being look up, and then his eyes were riveted to the mangled figure hanging from the wall. The smaller blonde's eyes widened to twice their normal size as he studied the figure. He gave a choked cry, dropping to his knees, hands out to catch him before he hit the floor, wings drooping right along with him.

"Is it one of yours?" Atemu repeated with a growl.

"Please don't do this to me; please...I'll do anything. Just don't do it again." The trembling blonde kneeled before him, kissing the toe of his boots.

Atemu's astonished gaze met Marik's widened one over the shivering body between them.

"My apologies, your Highness, he has not acted this way since before you gave him to me." Marik bowed low, bringing Malik up with him as he stood. The smaller of the two fidgeted where he stood but made no other motions.

"Do not concern yourself over it; perhaps it is only the atmosphere in the dungeons that brings this on." Atemu only waved them away absentmindedly, never noticing that his newest captive had sagged against the wall in relief.

He didn't know whether to be relieved or not, as he watched the taller blonde cuff the other upside the head while directing their steps away from the scene in the dungeons. When they had gone he turned his attention to the figure strung up against the wall with a disconcerted frown. He had thought the two to be of the same species of ice demon. Perhaps he was wrong, but he knew that the creature before him was no angel. At least he thought it wasn't. It did give off a strange aura though. Something he had never come across before.

"What are you?" He questioned to the room in general, knowing that the being could no longer hear his words.

Finally, after an intense study of the being's unconscious form Atemu waved to one of the milling guards. "Take it down and put it back in the cell."

"What of the guards?" Bakura queried as two of his men unchained the figure. "They are nearly comatose from their punishment."

"Kill them. I want to see their wings when you are finished, before they are mounted on the pillars." Atemu muttered as he took a step towards the exit. "Let them be a lesson to the others."

Bakura smirked evilly. "With pleasure, Your Highness."

Knowing that his advisor would make certain that his orders were followed Atemu departed the dungeons. He still had the final prayers for the annual flooding to prepare for, as well as the daily trials of those who had done wrong, and planning meetings for this next year's budget. And he had yet to see Isis for the scratches on his face. With a sigh he pushed through a hidden doorway on the landing and made his way towards the healing ward. Twice in two days, what was his old friend going to think of him now?

~ o ~ O ~ o ~


	2. Chapter 2

~ o ~ O ~ o ~

By the time Yugi finally woke from his lapse into unconsciousness it was completely dark. He nearly gagged as he tried to raise himself up onto his arms only to find himself lying back in the same pool of thick, tacky liquid that he had tried so hard to move away from, his skin crawling unpleasantly. The throbbing pain in his back was excruciating, the waves radiating from his crippled wing even worse.

But his disgust won out over the pain, and he used his hands and feet to scoot away from what he was sure was a puddle of his own bodily fluids. His strength gave out not long after and he collapsed back onto the mildewed stone, shivering – each movement of his body threatening to send him screaming in agony. Tears pricked at his lashes and he clamped his teeth down on the urge to cry out.

Even his training had not been this harsh. But then again he wasn't supposed to have gotten caught, so they had never planned for anything like this. Would he have to endure the same torture again tomorrow? He didn't know if he could take much more of this agony. His eyelids fluttered, welcoming darkness rushing up to meet him.

"Yugi!" A near silent whisper sounded outside his cell.

He twitched.

A moment's silence and then another call. "Yugi!"

Yugi willed his eyelids to open, not sure whether to hope that his eyes had been deceiving him earlier or not. By the third call of his name he nearly sobbed with relief, the knowledge that his old friend was still among the living giving him the strength to fight off the pain and the beckoning darkness for a few moments longer.

"Malik..." He coughed, nearly choking as a wave of pain swept through his battered frame. "What are you...doing here...?"

"Never mind that now," came the reply. "Just take this."

Something was tossed into his cell, stopping just out of reach of his fingertips from the sound of it. He inched forward, groping blindly around the floor where he had last heard it hit until he found what he was looking for, his hand closing feebly around the tiny capsule. Questions whirled around in his head as his hand took in the shape and texture of the capsule in his hand. What was Malik doing here? How was it that his old friend was still alive? Were they even on the same side anymore?

Had Malik sided with the demons…but why would they need _him_ if that was the case? They would already have the answers they needed. Unless Malik had held out on them…he couldn't think…

"What...is it?" He gasped, bleary eyes trying to get a fix on his friend's sorely missed features.

"It'll dull the pain for a while. I've got to go before they discover that the errand Isis sent me on was a cover-up. I'll help you when I can."

"Malik...wait..."

But it was no use, his friend was long gone. Yugi fingered the capsule, wondering if he dared to trust what had been one of his most cherished friends. Malik had been thought dead for over two years. Had he been here this whole time? And why? He would have attempted to call out for him, demanded an explanation no matter how lame, had it not sent a sharp bolt of agony through his body every time he dared breathe.

Why had their _righteous leade_r not thought to rescue Malik? Would they even bother with him after he had made the same mistake as his friend? Probably not. They were expendable even after having been told different, all three of them apparently. But he had never given a thought to what expendable meant before. Now he knew. Gods help him, now he knew. Malik had been here for over two years…there would be no one coming to rescue _him_.

Taking great care not to aggravate his injuries Yugi slowly reeled in his outstretched hand and set the capsule on his tongue. It was difficult to swallow when the very act brought an excruciating amount of pain, but he managed to choke the pill down all the same. What did it matter if it was poison? Not like his life was worth a pence. It was better for all concerned if he just died now.

With those thoughts weighing heavily on his mind, and the damage done taking an even heavier toll on his body Yugi retreated inside himself, allowing the small pill to work its magic.

~ o ~ O ~ o ~

"Get up." A booted toe nudged his ribs.

Yugi groaned and attempted to roll away, only to hiss in agony as his back came into contact with the mold on the floor. The boot followed him and he received another kick to his ribs for his troubles. He bit down on the threatening scream, his blissful dreams dissolving as a cold reality set in. Oh, how he sorely wished for those dreams to be his reality.

"I said get up." The voice above him snarled. "You are not dead, but you will be wishing for it should you ignore my command."

Yugi glared at his attacker through slitted eyes, taking in the long legs encased in black leather, the well-muscled chest straining at the black fabric of the shirt, a momentary fear sparking behind his eyes as he noticed the ruby eyes boring holes into his. He jerked back, away from the demon king's booted foot. And then let out a scream as he ripped his damaged back open.

The king rolled his eyes, grabbing him by his hair and dragging him into an upright position. It was only by sheer force of will that Yugi remained somewhat standing – that and the hand ripping hair out of his scalp. Gods that hurt! Tears sprang to his eyes and he brought his hands up to try to dislodge the hand grasping so tightly at his hair. But even that was denied him as the chains on his wrists prevented such a movement.

"So this is what has become of the almighty assassin..." Atemu tsked, leaning in for a closer look. "You are not such a fearsome thing after all."

For some reason being referred to as a thing set him off in a way that no physical pain ever had before, and Yugi roared. "I am not...not a thing! Not an it!"

The effort cost him, though, as wave after wave of excruciating pain shot through his body, and he dropped to his knees, dangling in the other's grip. As if in agitation the king dropped him, crossing the floor to kick one of the remaining skeletons out of his way. He turned to study Yugi, as though seeing him for the first time.

"No," he began firmly. "What you are is an assassin. As of yet I am unsure what species of demon you belong to. You have the scent of a snow demon but your aura is different. Almost pure, nothing I have ever sensed before…"

Trailing off Atemu returned to his study of the prone form. His attraction to it had not diminished in the least, to his dismay. This one radiated a quiet pride, an indomitable spirit that he, against his better judgment, admired greatly. He and Isis had debated long and hard the last night over what to do with their unexpected guest. Staring at the strange being Atemu felt the attraction pulling at him. Even tortured and weak the creature would not bow before him, the first time it had ever happened.

So, this was fate. Atemu sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in an effort not to destroy the entire cell and everything in it. His attraction to this creature had the power to damn, or save, his world as he knew it…or so he had been told. Even Isis was uncertain of which, had been adamantly unwilling to even speak of this to him. Had they not argued beforehand he was quite certain he would not have heard about either of her theories until it was too late.

Fate tied their futures together, but it was with great trepidation that he reached out to haul the creature up to its – his – feet again, unclasping the chains that held him. So be it. "Get up. I do not trust you out of my sight. So, therefore, where I go, you follow."

Yugi made to follow the one gripping his arm so tightly, staggering to his feet only to collapse back to his knees again in a whirlwind of throbbing pain. His actions caused his captor to drag him halfway across the cell before realizing that he was unable to keep up. His arm was released, only for hands to reappear on both of his overly sensitive wings. Yugi gave a deep shudder, that ended with a sob, not hearing the words chanted above him, his individual feathers ceasing to move at all, a white-hot numbness spreading out from where the hands held so tightly until he felt nothing of their presence.

"What did you do?" He shrieked when he no longer felt the appendages at all, reaching back to feel for the downy soft feathers that had been a part of his life since he was born.

"You are lucky I allow you to have them at all." Atemu responded. "You do not believe me foolish enough to allow you into the living areas of the palace without some sort of assurance that you shall not escape, do you?"

Without a word Yugi crumpled to the ground sobbing. He was truly an _it _now – his greatest pride taken from him without a moment's hesitation. He curled into a ball, unable to believe that his wings were useless. Why not just cut them off? Why leave him that much? Fearing his fate now more than ever he welcomed the calming darkness of unconsciousness.

"Son of a bitch!" Atemu swore as he kneeled before the still figure of his captive, his expression blacker than the darkest night.

Apparently snow demons were fragile creatures, if that's what it – he – really was. After a moment of mental debate Atemu gathered his captive into his arms and headed towards the healing ward, a small voice in the back of his head reminding him that he hadn't been that cruel to Marik's slave even after the boy had tried to kill him. He tried to reason with it, running through his list of explanations, but the voice kept nagging until he found himself at Isis's doorstep.

~ o ~ O ~ o ~

Isis threw open the door to Atemu's incessant pounding with an exasperated look on her face. "If you've come to continue our discussion of last night might I remind you that I have no intention of changing –"

Her eyes widened as her king wordlessly thrust a nude, unconscious figure with snowy white wings between them, holding tight to the creature's limp arms as his unholy expression dared her to finish that sentence. With a sigh she stepped back and allowed the group entry into her private chambers. Atemu crossed the room and unceremoniously dumped the catatonic figure onto one of the mats where she tended to those palace inhabitants who were deathly ill or in need of constant supervision. The guards filed silently into the room one by one and took up position around their leader.

Her eyes immediately riveted on the small figure, assessing his hideous condition as well as his youthful countenance. The snow demons must turn their soldiers out young, she thought, for this one couldn't have been much over a half score in years. Reluctantly she dragged her attention from her newest charge to Atemu's rigid form.

"I am not asking that you change your mind any more than I am asking for you to change your visions. What I am asking for is clarification of that which I do not comprehend." Although Atemu spoke to her his eyes never left the pathetic looking being laid out on the mat. "Why me…why…_this_?" He gestured helplessly.

She said nothing to this, merely watching how he reacted around the unconscious assassin. Atemu had been her friend from the time they were old enough to communicate and she knew he was deeply troubled by the way he fidgeted with the small ring – his father's – on the second finger of his right hand. Granted she had overwhelmed him with talk of her visions last night but she had never before seen him so ill at ease.

Finally Atemu pulled his eyes from the creature to meet hers, his tone softer – yet no less disgruntled. "It is in need of sufficient clothing if I am to allow it into the upper regions of the palace…and I suppose I should have you heal its wounds as well since I rather doubt that the palace servants should wish to clean up the bloody trail that it would leave behind. But do not go overboard, I wish for it to remember the lessons of yesterday. However, before we speak any further of this…"

Before Isis could comprehend what her sovereign was up to Atemu withdrew a wicked looking dagger from the sheath belted at his waist. He picked up his captive's lifeless hand, slashing across the palm and then turned the blade against his own. A breath of pain hissed from between his teeth as he pressed their wounds together tightly. Isis shuddered, a sudden sense that this would all go wrong flashing across her conscience.

"I bind thee to me; mind, soul and body…" There Atemu hesitated with his mouth open to speak the words, his face a mix of shock and fear. It looked as though he attempted to force the words from his mouth but something was keeping him from finishing the recitation.

A powerful gale spouted from the center of the room the moment Atemu's words stopped, forcing Isis back from his shivering form and scattering the unprepared guards. Bodies hit the ground in random directions; the guards' faces registering shock at the spectacle before them. Isis stood, slack-jawed, her hand up to her face to ward off the growing winds as she contemplated the mistake her young king had just made in stopping midway through his spell. Atemu had obviously expected the blowing gale to calm since he had not recited more than the first line – or at least his expression said thus – but the forceful winds only gained in power for every second he remained silent.

Her eyes widened as he struggled, realizing that he needed her help. "Atemu, no! Wait!" She held up a hand to prevent him from finishing, fighting the whipping winds to reach his side.

But he had recovered his composure before she spoke and went on with the spell. "…Using the gods' power your spirit I shall devour. By the command of this spell thy will belongs to only me, to do with as I please."

"Damn it, Atemu! Wrong spell!" Isis shouted above the forceful winds. But there was nothing else to be done, his path had been chosen. "Finish it – it's the only way!"

"What are you talking about?" Atemu shouted back, his eyes wild in the room-sized vortex's wrath. "I do not know this spell!"

Still covering her face, Isis yelled, "In return; for this gift, I give you mine to do with as you wish…say it!"

The instant he repeated her words the lashing gales disappeared altogether, disintegrating into a blinding light which splintered in half to enter the two now bound by blood. She rushed over to Atemu, immediately wrapping his wounded hand in a clean cloth that she kept in a hidden pocket in case of emergency. He was trembling fiercely, as was the unconscious snow demon. She gave a brief prayer to the gods that Atemu was alright if not a little shaken, ushering the frightened contingent of guards out of the room with her assurances that their ruler was unharmed but in need of attention.

"What were you thinking?" She queried sharply after shoving him into a chair beside the occupied mat. "You know better than to attempt a spell that you have not yet trained for. And even better yet you know not to stop in the middle of a spell!"

Atemu held his head in his uninjured hand. "I…that was not the spell I was aiming for, I swear it. The words would not come. They refused to be spoken! This spell I have never heard before…what happened? What have I done?"

Giving her ruler a critical eye, Isis explained. "You have bound him to you as you had intended…however, you have also bound yourself to him. The words you spoke were from the ceremonial bonding ritual. You should have let me do the binding if that is what you wished. The fates are conspiring against you right now when it comes to this young man, you know this. I warned you yesterday."

"No, what you warned me of was that our fates are tied together." He countered with a glare. "You said nothing of the fates interfering outright."

"Semantics, your Highness," she replied stiffly. "However, you have now bound yourself to a snow demon…one that hates you enough to kill you, I might add."

Atemu sighed loudly, fixing his glare on the vials and jars of potions that occupied the shelves in her room. This was not what he had been attempting to do, and yet now he was bound – for life – to this creature beside him. Beautiful though it was this was not what he had wanted to accomplish. How he had managed to recite a private incantation that was only to be performed for mating pairs…he had not the slightest idea. Had the words not automatically popped into his mind when the original ones fled he never would have voiced them.

"How did you know the incantation? It is only spoken in private ceremonies." Isis captured his attention with her hand on his face, turning his eyes to meet hers.

"You think I am unaware of that?" Atemu snapped, face ashen. "Those words were spoken without a thought to the power they held. They were there before I had even realized I spoke them!"

"So as it has been commanded, so shall it be done," she murmured mysteriously, making the sign of their first sunstar around them – their patron deity.

She finished healing his hand, and then fixed him with a steady look. "Allow me to clean him up and then you may take him with you. But permit him a period of adjustment; if he is anything like Malik then he has been brainwashed very thoroughly."

Having said what she needed Isis rose to her feet and began to attend the unconscious snow demon, her motions slow and precise as she considered this newest predicament and his place in it. Her king's chosen mate. Their new consort. This being now had the power to pass judgment on their realm's people, the power to make decisions concerning their welfare. Mistake or not, this creature was now Atemu's mate for life. She, at least, would treat him with all of the care that she treated any of those of royal blood. And while she did this she truly hoped her visions would become clearer so that she might see if this error would mean the downfall or the redemption of their people.

While she worked on her patient Atemu moved from the chair, quietly studying the kaleidoscope of colors the combined sunstars gave off in the midday. She ignored his presence, intent on trying to figure out why her senses were telling her that there was something different with her patient, something that set him apart from the last snow demon that had entered their realm. She stilled momentarily as she scanned the creature's aura, her eyes narrowing. This creature; he wasn't full blooded snow demon…what…?

She leaned in closer, concentrating on what seemed to be so different. So wrong, so out of place in keeping with the snow demon hierarchy, what was it?

She gasped. This was –

"No one needs know about this." Atemu spoke quietly, drawing her focus from the strange aura the younger demon radiated as he stood over her, his eyes serious. "It is my prisoner regardless of my error; do not mistake this infatuation for something more than just that. I could care less for its comfort, nor its misconceptions. I shall find a way to rectify this travesty."

"Atemu…I think there is something you should know –" she began, hesitant to voice her theory.

Atemu held a hand up at this point. "It matters not. I am not interested in knowing anything about it other than who sent it."

"But this –"

"–Is merely another assassin sent from the snow demons to lay me in my grave. I know of what it is you wish to discuss, and I agree it is disturbing, but that is not the question I wish to pursue," Atemu explained. "Once I have the answers I need I shall dispose of it as I would any other piece of trash."

Isis snorted. "Be that as it may, you are now responsible for _his_ welfare as well as yours. Should you forget that the consequences shall be yours to reap. You are bound together for this life, and that is a long time."

"_His_?" Atemu questioned blankly.

Isis stared back, unperturbed.

A question not yet answered kept him from taking his High Healer to task for her presumption. "When it awakens will it know…?"

"No, he won't feel any different." Isis assured him. "Are you sure –"

"Then we shall speak no more of this until a solution can be found." Atemu commanded, moving to the window, a signal that their discussion was at an end.

Isis heaved a forlorn sigh and went back to working on her patient. As she figured would happen her dearest friend ignored her advice, collecting his captive as soon as she was done with him and storming out the door. Hopefully she could talk some sense into him once he had calmed down. But she prayed that he not take his temper out on the one he held in his arms while he was still in a rage. She needed to know more about these visions; their entire existence depended on it.

~ o ~ O ~ o ~

For weeks Yugi existed inside a bubble of calm, deep within his own consciousness, his body on autopilot – a puppet with no strings. He could feel that his back had been healed of some of the wounds the whip had inflicted. But to his utter despair he could still not feel his wings. His captor had not loosened the spell that held them useless. He barely acknowledged the world around him as he trailed the Adarran king from room to room, from task to task – as he was forced to do – the now familiar weight of the shackles on his wrists not even a factor in his mind, the fleeting tingling on the palm of his left hand barely making a mark on his conscience.

That he still existed in this dreamlike state was much to the consternation of the demons around him, whom it seemed still hoped to get information out of him. His third visit to the woman – Isis was her name, or so he remembered hearing – gave them nothing they could use to rouse him from his walking slumber. The herbs she had forced into his mouth only sat under his tongue until no one was paying attention, the spells she cast not strong enough to force him from his self-imposed trance. Throughout it all he remained aware but unfeeling, conscious slightly, but uncaring.

Sometimes it almost felt as though she was on his side – she had even seen to it that he was bathed and fed daily when his captor was otherwise occupied – but he wasn't willing to risk a full return into the outer world to find out since he could sense the other's presence close by during those times. As was the trend over these past weeks he would peek into reality in order to familiarize himself with his surroundings and then fade back into his dreams.

He had overheard the arguments concerning his being, listening in at times when the conversation became interesting. Of how Bakura – the cruel dark-eyed demon – wished for his captor to torture him out of this state. Of Marik's statements to how the king should end his life, and thus cheat fate altogether – whatever that was about. He heard Seto – another high ranking demon – pushing for the ruler to assert his dominance over him – whatever that meant. It all meant nothing to him. He was beyond it, cocooned in his own little world, safe from their machinations.

~ o ~ O ~ o ~

Atemu sat on his bed, fingernails scratching against the soft silk of his bedding, contemplating the silent figure in the corner of his chambers as he had done so often over the past couple of weeks. He wished there was some way to pull him from his trance-like state. It was no fun to punish someone that didn't react to it, this he knew from experience. And so he was often at a loss as to how to deal with his catatonic captive.

Lately the smaller demon had become a fixation for him, one that he could not quit. He found himself curious as to how someone so young could hold such hatred for a people he knew nothing about. How someone so fragile looking could hold such an inner strength and defiance. This angelic looking snow demon defied everything he knew about their race. He was a complete mystery.

Taken aback, the young king reared up with the realization that he had just thought of his prisoner as a person, and not an it. When had he begun to think along those lines? He truly wished that Isis could divine something more from her visions. But he had heard nothing since the time that he had brought his captive up from the dungeons and nearly destroyed them all with his careless spell casting. He had heard nothing other than his intrigue with this being would either destroy all he knew, or save it from that certain destruction.

And now they were bound together completely. The magic of the spell he had recited would draw them back together each time they attempted to separate, so there would be no escaping each other except through death. And he wasn't willing to die in order to give his prisoner his freedom. Not that he was above having the other killed once he had the information he needed, but for some reason, lately, that thought seemed abhorrent to him. It didn't seem right to sentence such a beautiful creature to death, but he had no idea why he thought so.

Why did his life have to be so complicated? All he wished for was to rule his kingdom in peace. To hold to what was left of his second family, after having to dispatch his father at such a young age for such a stupid fault. He didn't need the complications of some other race involving themselves in his life. But now he had this being, this beautiful, silent being condemning him for nothing more than trying to live his life with as little strife as possible. A forlorn sigh escaped his lips and he sat up against the headboard, curling one leg in and propping a hand atop his drawn up knee.

What was he to do with this...boy, for lack of a better term? He couldn't torture him, not before Isis' visions were able to come into focus and, hopefully, show them this being's role in their future. But he couldn't allow the boy to go free either; he was a danger to their species, to him. With nothing better to do with his time, Atemu stood, stretching momentarily, to pace the length of his chambers. A knock sounded at his door, and he listlessly bade the person to enter.

Bakura smirked as he caught sight of his sovereign's troubled expression, holding a tray of fragrant foods high in a peace offering. "So, you figure anything else out about it? What you're supposed to do with it, maybe?"

Atemu shook his head, turning to make another circuit around the room. He had not told his friends of what had transpired that day in Isis' chambers. "Nothing. And the questions keep adding up."

"What is it, why is it here, who sent it." The white-haired advisor began to lay out the trays on a table as he rattled off the usual questions with an impertinent air. "What does it want...that sort of stuff. Well, we know it's not an angel, right? I mean we all remember what happened the time one of _those_ found its way into our dimension. So then it has to be a snow demon…not that the wings give it away or anything. Besides, they're the only ones who have been so intent on killing you lately, so it stands to reason that it's one of them. The question is: why?"

"That is true…" Atemu pondered the truth of that statement even as he spoke the words.

Once he was finished laying out the food Bakura lounged back on Atemu's bed with an insolent expression, almost as if he were waiting for his sovereign to make some sort of revealing remark. It stood to reason, after all, that Atemu did not get this worked up over half-formed prophesies or _angel_ assassins. He hadn't the last time. No, there was something else going on here, something he was not privy to yet – the key word being _yet_.

"I guess one important question is why these things keep thinking they're angels come to avenge their heavens." Bakura snorted. "Not even Marik's little treasure has spoken a word about its past."

Atemu snapped around with a glare, waving his arms in frustration. "And most importantly, why do I care about the entire situation! Why does he haunt me in my sleep?"

"He?" Bakura arched a brow expectantly. _Here it comes…_

"Shut up," Atemu returned with a snort, taking a little from each of the trays for his plate as he cut his friend off at the pass. "Know your place."

Bakura then laughed heartily at his friend's bemused expression. "Oh that's rich! So just coax _him_ out, and –"

"Say it and I shall cut your tongue out of your mouth." Atemu growled as he set the steaming plate down where his captive could smell, and reach it. "I swear to all that is holy I will."

But Bakura was too far gone to listen to his ruler's admonishment, slapping his knees as great guffaws of laughter spilled from his lips. "Oh this is priceless! Our fearless leader –"

Frustrated and not knowing what else to do Atemu reached out and tipped the taller demon over on his ass before he could finish his statement. It didn't take much of his strength, and the confused look that it brought to his friend's cruel features had him falling back on the bed in tears – a stress induced reaction that he could not contain. It felt so good to laugh, there was so little in his life to cause such a reaction, and so Atemu willingly gave in to it.

It was that laughter that drew Yugi from his self-induced trance, out of curiosity. The smaller being came to, shaking his head to rid it of the cobwebs, only to stare in wonder at the scene before him. He shifted slowly, trying not to draw the pair's attention to him. But it was a failed attempt as the rattle of his chains brought their gazes his way. The laughter died away completely when his gaze locked with that of curious ruby, and the pair of demons rose to their feet.

"Leave us." Atemu commanded to his friend, not taking his eyes off of the being in the corner.

Yugi cringed but found that he was unable to look away from the intimidating sight. The sound of a door closing brought him back to full awareness and he sought out refuge internally, attempting to concentrate on his life before his training, before his failure.

"So help me...if you retreat back into yourself I will turn you over my knee and spank you soundly!" Atemu snapped, reaching out for his captive.

It was the only threat he could think of, not that it was all that great in terms of threats. But he had been thinking of his last encounter with the species of angels from the Celestial Eternity, and those thoughts always brought him back around to thoughts of his father's concubines and his treatment of them when he was in a mood. He nearly cringed as the words flew from his mouth. His captive was going to laugh himself to tears over that threat.

Yugi blanched but refused to shy away, his concentration shattered. "I am not an _it_. And I am most definitely not a child!"

Atemu's eyes widened at his captive's outburst, realization burning through his mind. This was interesting, he thought. The boy before him responded more strongly to slurs against his gender and age rather than threats of a physical nature. Very interesting indeed, considering this was the same small demon that had caused him damage twice now and not seemed to fear the consequences at all. Perhaps he could further arouse the boy's emotions and use them against him?

"Child?" The Adarran king quirked a brow at his captive, "who said anything about a child? I was thinking more along the lines of concubine..."

"C-concubine…?" Yugi swallowed thickly, rising to his feet to meet the threat head on, realizing that he had given the demon king access to his fears with that initial outburst.

The pair stood there, eyes locked, Yugi defying his captor as he again attempted to regain his concentration, hoping to succeed before the threat was carried out. But Atemu was quicker as he threw up his hand and muttered a low incantation. By the time Yugi sought his safe haven it was to find that he had been locked out of his own internal refuge by the mental image of a barred metal door. He screamed in rage and flung himself at his captor only to find that he was unable to reach, chained as he was.

All his memories of his grandfather, the world he had created on wisps of memory, faces that may have been his parents, his family - gone. Barred to him just as his freedom was. They had been his refuge, his salvation, and now they were locked away, unavailable to him. Like his useless wings…

"I'll kill you!" He howled, pulling at the chains, his eyes glowing a deep tanzanite color as he launched himself at his tormentor. "I hate you!"

"And here I thought we were finally having a perfectly civil discussion." Atemu smirked at him, standing just out of reach. Scarlet eyes hardened as the smaller demon only persisted in his efforts to reach him. "Oh come now, you have already attempted that, and failed. Why not put your energy toward something more constructive. You would make a fine addition to my harem. Your appearance is very pleasing to the eye."

Yugi hissed as he drew to his full height, his aura flowing around him, pulsing in soft waves. "Touch me and I'll –"

"You'll what, little demon?" Atemu arched a brow, unimpressed, stepping up to grab the chain connected to his captive's wrists. "You can do nothing. You are powerless before me and I can prove it, should you persist."

The demon king twisted the chain until Yugi dropped to his knees, his arms held out at an unnatural angle. He bared his fangs, biting back the scream that threatened, but was unable to do any more to keep from being forced into this submissive position before his enemy. He preferred the physical torture to this feeling of utter helplessness, this humiliation. But he bowed his head all the same, allowing his nemesis to believe that he was done fighting.

"I can touch you any way I like, little one. Do not doubt me." Atemu whispered into his ear.

A hand gently cupped the side of his face, turning him towards the demon's piercing gaze and Yugi shivered at the threat, his thoughts racing. This particular demon had a way of reducing him to a trembling mass of conflicting emotions. This was the first time he had felt this sort of fear before. It came from the marrow of his bones and radiated outward until he was sick with it. Oh gods, why didn't his captor just kill him and be done with it?

But much to his relief the demon king relented once he had asserted his dominance, wandering back over to his bed. He perched on the edge, returning to his silent study, his eyes taking on a vague, far-away look. Yugi let out a breath, sinking fully into the cushions that served as his bed. It was time for him to rethink this dilemma. There had to be some way for him to escape his captor, some way for him to get back home. Let Pegasus kill him; let his king find someone else who could take out their foe. He could not finish this mission. This particular demon frightened him on a level that he did not understand.

~ o ~ O ~ o ~


	3. Chapter 3

It was early the next morning when Atemu decided that it was time for him to get the answers that he needed from his captive. With the realization that threats of humiliation worked better than physical punishment to loosen his captive's tongue he only needed use that to his advantage in dealing with him. Deceptively he went about his normal routine of bathing and dressing, ignoring the figure in the corner of the room. But when the guards came to escort him to the throne room he dismissed them with a command to have High Priest Seto fill in for him, giving the excuse that he did not feel up to presiding over court that day.

The moment the door was closed he made his way across the room to where his captive was watching silently, knowing that his ruse hadn't fooled the boy by the wary look in his eyes. Stopping within reach of the smaller demon Atemu crossed his arms over his chest and studied him thoughtfully. His captive eyed him back hesitantly. And then Atemu reached out, grabbing the chain to draw him close.

Yugi threw his hands up to ward off an attack before he could rethink the action. "Don't!"

"Don't what, little one?" Atemu challenged, smoothing the tips of his fingers over Yugi's pale face, even as the other flinched away from the touch. "Don't touch you? Do you expect me to believe that you fear me now?"

"I don't fear you."

Yugi shuddered even as he gave voice to the lie. He knew that the demon king could feel his heart pounding against his ribcage. He knew that if the man chose to force himself on him there was no way he could escape. But that didn't mean he would back down without a fight. Warm breath tickled his ear and he shivered, jerking away with a hiss. He had not let the demon beat him into submission, and he would not let him intimidate him with mere words.

"Lies," Atemu whispered against his ear. "You fear me more than you know. It is good for the soul – that fear – keeps one on their toes."

Yugi snorted, baring his fangs as he twisted away from his captor's hypnotic presence. It was all good and well for him to reflect on the demon's entrancing voice when he was secure in his own mind, but to even entertain the notion here in reality was nothing short of irrational, a death sentence. He was here on a mission. He was here to save his world, not to be a play-thing to a filthy demon. Having reminded himself of the mission he had given up on just last night Yugi jerked the chain out of his captor's grasp, stumbling as far away as his chains would let him, trembling fiercely from the contact.

The palm of his hand had tingled when he pushed away and Yugi gave it a curious glance before returning his gaze to that of his captor, refusing to break the stare down.

For a moment it looked as though the demon king would give chase, but a pounding on the door was his reprieve. The king swore harshly, commanding the person to enter. Another demon, this one tall, with a stately air, entered the chamber with an armload of what looked to be dark feathers, two others following him. Yugi shrank back to his corner as the demon king moved away from him, his eyes riveted to the contents of the newcomer's arms. Was that what he thought they were?

"I thought I had requested not to be disturbed."

"You said you wished to see them before they were mounted on the pillars." Seto countered in a bored voice. "Do you wish for me to bring them all to you, or will this suffice before I take your place in court?"

"So I did," Atemu replied, passively studying the objects in the other's arms and ignoring the dig about his shirking his duties for the day. "No, I do not need confirmation of all of them, only that the deed was done. Do with them as you will."

"As you wish." Seto bowed, shooing the others before him as he retreated from the room without even a glance in the prisoner's direction.

Curious, Yugi had moved in for a closer look at what was held in the blue-eyed demon's arms. He nearly gagged when he realized what the items were. Wings! Severed wings! Wide-eyed Yugi stumbled back into the corner amidst the pillows he was given as a bed. It was ghastly, the sight of the blue-eyed advisor and his minions as they toted the severed wings out of the room. He retched; feeling as though he would lose what he had not yet eaten. The sound carried to his captor and the man turned to study him.

"Why...?" Yugi croaked, unable to wrap his mind around the evidence of the other's cruelty.

Atemu shrugged. "It was necessary…your fault in a way, if you must know."

Yugi leapt back to his feet. "How can you blame that on me? I didn't do that! You-you're insane!"

"You're even being here in this dimension – let alone being in my private quarters made_ that_ a necessity." Atemu gestured back towards the door his advisor had disappeared behind. "What I want to know is who sent you?"

Yugi steeled himself against the other's studious gaze, putting on a show of nonchalance as he turned away. "No one sent me. What you see is what you get. Why? Did you think someone had to 'send me' to kill off another demon when I despise them so?"

Ruby eyes narrowed, catching the lie the moment it crossed his captive's lips. Somehow the boy had regained his courage after their confrontation of the night before. That wouldn't do. That wouldn't do at all. It was time for him to take charge of this little conversation before his own emotions got the better of him.

"Do you think I am toying with you, little one?" Atemu dragged the boy back around to face him. "I assure you I am not playing. Who sent you? You did not enter my domain of your own accord…you had help."

"Let me go!" Yugi hissed; the fear of their closeness evident in his wide eyes.

Atemu's gave a wicked smirk. All he needed to do was tweak the situation just a bit and he would have the answers to a couple of his questions without resorting to physical violence – which was not an option until Isis was granted more to her visions. He could have so much fun with this. It wasn't very often that he got to verbally spar with anyone other than Bakura or Seto. And his skills in the art of seduction had gone unused since the first attempt on his life was made. Perhaps he would get to use both before his time with his captive came to an end.

"Oh I think not, little one." He responded with a throaty purr. "You and I have much unfinished business to discuss...I would like to know more about you…so much more…"

"I doubt that." Yugi snorted, attempting to regain his casual attitude even as his heart fled into his throat.

Atemu's hand hovered above his face for a moment before the demon king sighed and dropped it to play with the chains on his wrists, as though disappointed. "Must you snow demons always read more into what is said? I do not speak with forked tongue, beautiful little one. I mean what I say."

"I am not a demon!" Yugi snapped, yanking his chain away from the other's perusal.

It was only by the smirk that crossed his captor's face that Yugi had any indication he had played right into the trap laid out for him. And then the king spoke.

"If you are not a snow demon…then what are you?"

"Go to the devil!"

Atemu nodded. "I could bring you to the seventh circle of hell…but I doubt you would fare any better than you have here, with me. Why do you not just answer the question? It is not that complicated. If you do not belong to the race of snow demons what do you belong to?"

"I belong to no one!"

"You weren't under the assumption that you were angelic…were you?" Atemu queried in a sticky sweet voice.

"I-I have nothing left to say to you." Yugi responded over his shoulder as he wandered back to his corner.

It was a calculated risk, turning his back on his enemy like that, but Yugi was praying that his captor would assume he was ready for another long silence. But it was not to be, as the demon king swung him around again, an unusually gentle hand to the side of his face, locking eyes with him.

"You are, are you not?"

Yugi fought the hold but was unable to gain his freedom. He remained tight lipped though as that hand wandered down his body, exploring his neck, his shoulders and on down to his bare chest, his heart racing with fear and another – unknown - feeling. The king released him and he stumbled back a step, his eyes still locked with those of his captor.

"I hate to be the one to inform you of your error, my demonic beauty, but you are in no way angelic. You belong to a race as blood thirsty as mine is. You are a snow demon. The evidence is as plain as the wings attached to your back."

"Liar!"

"Doubt me if you wish, my little would-be assassin, but there is one way to settle this…" Atemu challenged, the smirk crossing his features becoming even bolder for every aggressive step he took. "Angels have a defense mechanism…are you in the least bit curious?" he questioned when Yugi backed into the wall behind him.

Yugi swallowed thickly. He knew that look. A smirk like that only meant that the demon king knew something vital; he had seen it while peering into reality – in the demon courtroom many a time over the past several days – when the defense was on its last leg and knew that the accused was not going to live to see the next morning. His eyes closed as the king advanced on him another step, putting their bodies in direct contact with each other. He would not let this creature see his fear.

Atemu came to a halt once they were chest to chest, one leg situated in between his enemy's. His face screwed up in a frown as he inhaled a most delectable scent, confused for a moment. And then it dawned on him that the little angel wanna-be must have raided his bath at some point in the near past. He shook off the thought. What did it matter to him?

"W-what would that be?" Yugi finally regained his voice, edging back from the other's curiosity, a steady glare despite the tremor in his voice.

Atemu blinked, momentarily lost. And then he remembered. He leaned in closer, whispering, "Angels…will fade, and disappear back into the Celestial Eternity, the dimension of the gods, if you will, should someone…shall we say, force them into sexual relations without love…the gods, it seems, do not like for their chosen people to be so abused…"

"What?" Yugi reared back, anger and fear warring for control of his body.

He trembled as the demon king ran a hand over his chest, down his stomach, rubbed himself against his thigh, assaulted with feelings and sensations he had never before in his life felt. And then he was released. Yugi dropped back to his bed of cushions, his legs unable to support his weight. He shrunk against the wall and closed his eyes, swallowing thickly, waiting for the torture to begin. With as shaky as he was feeling it would be best for him to let the demon king think he would submit, and then find a way to incapacitate him before he could do what he was planning.

In the meantime Atemu eyed him, a smirk crossing his face as if he could see the plan forming in Yugi's head. "Oh no, little one, I do not mean to try my hand now. You are entirely too hostile for my tastes. By the time I take you, you will be begging me."

That caught Yugi's attention and he bristled. "I'll never beg."

"That is what you think, my beautiful little snow demon. However, only time will tell." Atemu bowed before him, and then, with a whirl of inky wings was gone from the chamber.

Yugi shivered, settling back against the cushions to examine his chains again. He needed to free himself. And once he did he would kill this demon who tortured him with words and images of his defilement. He was not about to let his captor go through with his threat, there had to be a way out…somehow.

~ o ~ O ~ o ~

Isis gathered the ingredients she needed, glancing every so often towards the closed door to the hall. Hopefully Malik would be here soon, she mused. She would need his help to convince Atemu's captive to trust them – and in convincing Atemu to agree to their plan. A couple of simmering pots sat on their burners in the corner of the room and every second pass through the vicinity she would stop and stir the contents, or add a pinch of powder or ground up leavings that sat beside the pots. She was in the process of whispering a complicated incantation when the knock she had been waiting for sounded at the door.

She bade Malik enter on her next trip around the room to gather the remaining ingredients, gesturing for him to take his place over one of the boiling pots. The moment he did she swept the rest of the leavings off the counter into her hand and brushed them into the iridescent purple liquid. A bright light flashed, nearly blinding the two of them before the liquid changed over to a gold-toned mass of thick tackiness.

"Almost finished with this one," she murmured. "If you could pour that into the bowl on the counter so it can cool I'd appreciate it."

He nodded wordlessly, picking up the pot and falling into the rhythm of silence that the two of them often had during the times they worked together. Isis was the first one to welcome him – actually welcome him – after he had been given his new position of Marik's slave as a punishment for attempting (and failing rather spectacularly) to kill Atemu. She had been the only kind visage in a sea of faceless hate and bigotry. And over the past two years he had come to respect her more and more for that reason alone.

She had turned his ingrained hatred for their species into a tolerance that eventually grew to trust, not just for her but for many of the other palace dwellers as well – Atemu included (for the most part). Feeling a pinch of the old shame Malik tore his mind from the past to concentrate on his duties as her apprentice. He would make up for his past crimes against the people he had grown to love. And hopefully help Yugi while he was at it.

"I will need your help, Malik." Isis' blue eyes were glowing with emotion as she turned to look at him. "This one is not going to trust me nearly as quickly as you did. You must convince him I mean no harm."

"Yugi is smart," he replied, discarding the empty pot without glancing away from her potent gaze. "But it's been a long time since I've seen him. He's had two more years to digest the poison that Pegasus has been spewing. I'll try though."

She nodded, turning back to the last pot on the burner. "Please see that you do. If the visions of two nights ago are correct the gods are using your friend and Atemu as the instruments to revert all the realms back into their original path…back to the path that they were set on before the interference. Atemu's – and Yugi's – cooperation is essential for this to come about."

"Then I shall try my best to make certain that this goes off without a hitch." Malik vowed solemnly.

Isis nodded.

A few silent words were murmured and the pot of roiling liquid did much the same as the one before it. Assured of her having made it right she poured the thick golden liquid into another bowl on the counter to cool. Malik tested the temperature of the bowl before him, and after deciding that it would do he dipped a small spoon into it, pouring the mixture into one of the vials and measuring its contents to the millimeter. Once finished he capped the final product and laid it down on the counter.

Isis followed the same process and before long there was a pair of vials sitting side by side, the product of nearly 24 hours' worth of work. The priestess gave a wan smile in Malik's direction, its presence proving that she alone had slaved over the contents' manufacturing.

"So now all we have to do is get them to drink it," he smirked.

"Yes, but that concept is a lot easier said than done," she reminded him.

"What exactly does it do?"

Flicking a stray lock of dark hair out of her face Isis fixed him with an unblinking stare. "The core mixture will free the two of them from the effects of the interference." When he merely raised his eyebrows she elaborated. "Your friend's personality will revert to what it should have been had the gods' detractor not held such an influence over his upbringing. As for Atemu, this will free him from the event that has haunted his life. Plus I added a touch of serum of truth to both mixtures, and a bit of a memory blocker to Yugi's to negate the effects of Pegasus' influence. Its effects should last a week."

"Err…couldn't that backfire?" he hedged.

Isis shook her head. "The path has been laid out before me in my visions. This is what we are to do, I am certain of it. The gods have maneuvered them into this position for a reason."

He shrugged. "Okay, if you're sure."

"Come," she picked up the vials. "It is time for us to pay a visit to Atemu – and your friend."

Malik followed her out of the room and down the halls toward the royal suite. He hoped that everything would go as planned but he couldn't shake the feeling that no matter Isis' visions they were all in for one hell of a ride.

They caught Atemu on his way from the throne room, Isis asking for a moment of his time. He eyed the pair of them warily for a moment before motioning for them to follow him as he made his way back to his chambers.

"What can I do for you, Lady Isis?"

The two vials appeared in her outstretched hand as she paced him down the hall. "I have before you the path that the gods have laid out, your Majesty. This shall help you attain the answers you seek without harm to the young one you hold in your chambers, and harm to yourself in the process."

"And this is supposed to aid me how?" He questioned.

"Atemu, do you trust me, and acknowledge that I would do nothing to jeopardize your rule?"

Atemu halted mid-step and stared at the two of them. His eyes flicked toward Malik momentarily before centering on Isis, unreadable. "I have faith in you…and since you trust him I shall pay heed to the notion that I trust him as well. What is it you need?"

"I need access to the boy. And I need for you to trust that I would do nothing to harm you."

Quickly, before he could protest she laid her plan out. Atemu's gaze alternated between the two of them as he listened intently to what they were planning. She came completely clean, acknowledging Malik's deception in the dungeons as well as giving proof that they knew his would-be assassin's name. As she talked he could see the hidden pitfalls, but he could also see the merit in doing this her way. Once she was done explaining he asked the questions that he had stored away while she was talking.

"First I need to know why Malik lied to me in the dungeons. Was the deed on him alone, or did he have guidance?"

"I instructed him to say naught of his familiarity with your prisoner, your Highness. It was unknown at the time if the boy was the one from my visions…and I sought to downplay their similarities lest the old hatred be revived in the palace. You may place blame solely on my shoulders." She bowed before him.

Malik, likewise, prostrated himself before Atemu, knowing that not only was his life on the line, but everything that he held dear in this kingdom as well. "I was scared, your Highness. I doubt I would have been able to speak up had she not told me to hold my tongue. I do not claim to understand the visions but I understand the bigotry that I still encounter to this day, and do not wish to have it rebound back on me with this latest attempt. Forgive me, I was a coward."

Atemu considered their words with a frown. "Very well, and now that your association is known you would have me trust you as though you never lied to me?"

Isis rose to her feet, Malik keeping to his place on the floor. "We spoke the truth at the soonest moment possible. Would you say for a fact that, had you known, you would not have Malik interrogated in your prisoner's stead for the answers that he will not give? Could you say the same for others in your employ? I am balancing my visions with that which I know of the real world. I am doing as best I can. Please forgive me my fallacy, your Highness."

Atemu sighed. "Malik, you may rise. Isis, you make a valid point, however, should the situation arise again I wish your full counsel – even if it need be in private. Very well, I trust you to know which path to take. What would you have me do?"

"Allow us to speak with your prisoner, to calm his fears. I need him to trust us as he refuses to trust you. Malik is the key to that trust, I believe. By my actions he has already helped re-form the bond with your prisoner that was broken when he chose to stay with us. But, from the moment we enter your chambers you need to obey my commands without balking – and I understand how hard a feat that will be for you."

Atemu laughed, resuming his pace as he led the way back to his chambers. "You ask much, milady. As you wish, I shall do as you say."

The trio halted before the double doors to his chamber, and Isis reached out for his hand. "Please believe that I have your best interests at heart."

"I do, but what if he asks or guesses at the failed ritual that I attempted to enact?"

"What ritual?" Malik asked.

Isis shushed him. "If he asks you may defer to me. Although you will be bound by the potency of the spell I have no such bonds. If he broaches such questions it would not be considered a lie to allow me to answer in your stead."

Atemu gave a regal nod. "Then let us do this, shall we?" as he opened the doors to his suite.

He quickly shut them again as something shattered against the door. The trio eyed each other, Malik dropping to his knees to peer around the door. He shot backward as another missile sailed by, this time missing its mark.

~ o ~ O ~ o ~

Yugi heard the trio's arrival, their voices low and indistinguishable from beyond the door, and realized that his captor had returned. He was adamantly unwilling to let the demon king get the upper hand in this confrontation, and chose his weapons in the form of whatever was within his reach. He chose a small statuette, lobbing it across the room with all of his strength when the door moved to open. It shattered loudly against the wood, proving that his target was smarter than he thought as the man ducked to safety before it hit.

The next object in his reach was an uneaten plate of food, and the moment he saw another face peer around the protective barrier he sent it sailing. But that didn't even make mark as it flew past the door to bounce harmlessly into the corner of the room, splattering the walls.

"Enough!" A female voice shouted, and the third weapon in his hand levitated out of his reach.

Yugi stood slack-jawed, watching as everything that he could have used moved of its own accord out of the immediate vicinity. What witch-craft was this? He glared as a trio of people moved into the room, one of them holding their hands up in a gesture of surrender. And then his eyes narrowed even more when he recognized his one-time friend among his enemies. He folded his arms across his chest and shot the other a look of deep-seated loathing before turning his back to the room to stalk back into his corner.

"We only wish to speak with you, Yugi." The woman stepped further into the room with a hand held out.

Atemu raised an eyebrow. "I can make him talk, if you wish."

"No, your Highness, it is imperative that we begin dialogue with a small measure of trust." She replied.

Trust, Yugi thought. Not likely. There was no way he would trust any of them, let alone all three of them together. Silently he studied them, wondering what method of attack they would employ against him. The woman seemed to take his silence as permission to approach him, until he bared his teeth at her. Sensing, rightly, that she had come too far into his territory she lowered herself gracefully to the floor.

"We only wish to talk. There is more going on here than what we, as individuals, understand, and I wish for us all to be able to find the larger picture hidden within a situation that seems so simple on the surface."

He gave no reply, but that seemed to be the cue for his former friend to give the situation his best effort.

"Yugi?' Malik questioned softly. After a few moments' silence he inched closer and called again. "Yugi, please, just hear us out."

"Traitor!" Yugi spat, lunging. "You betrayed us! How could you?"

He barely missed snagging hold of Malik's shirt as the blonde backed out of his reach, but that didn't stop him from swinging wildly in hope that he would catch his former friend unaware. What he hadn't realized was that his captor had moved around behind him, catching him up in a crushing embrace, locking his arms down at his sides. A struggle for power ensued, Yugi losing to the demon king's greater strength. He bowed his head with a roar, waiting for his captor to acknowledge his acquiescence.

But the moment he did Yugi reached up and clawed the side of his face, knocking his head back. The look he was given in return froze the blood in his veins and he readied himself for an all-out war. The demon king cracked his knuckles, and reached out for him.

"Oh, you shall pay for that." Atemu snarled.

"Enough!" Isis pushed in between the two combatants, pulling her king away. "Atemu, come with me. I shall attend your injuries. Let Malik to talk some sense into him."

Atemu eyed Yugi warily, wishing to avenge himself for having fallen for that trap once again.

"Leave it Atemu." Isis caught hold of his shirt.

With that she towed the reluctant king out of the chambers, leaving Malik and Yugi to stare at each other from across the room. Both stubborn, they were unwilling to break eye contact for fear of being seen by the other as weak. Yugi thought of all the promises that were made, to him, to Ryou, promises that never came to be because their _friend_ had joined the opposition. All the times he had worried, feared for his safety, for his life – and Malik had been safe all along.

"I never betrayed you…or Ryou." Malik began softly. "I've been searching for ways into Pegasus' kingdom from the moment I earned my freedom."

Yugi snorted, folding his arms over his chest with a glare.

"Yugi please, you've got to believe me!" Malik cried. "I couldn't make a portal direct, that would only bring his troops and I would be stuck right back in the same situation as you are. I was trying to find a way! And I was so close; another couple of months would have done it."

"Why did you leave us there with no word? We thought you were dead!" Yugi countered. "He told us you died, that you were tortured…"

Malik inched closer to his one-time friend. "Pegasus was trying to kill me. He had been trying for the six months before he sent me on this assignment. I questioned too much of what he did. I couldn't tell you, I didn't want you in the same situation. Ryou was safe at the time; he was too young to understand."

Yugi tried to glare at the person who had deserted him at such a crucial time, but all he saw in the other's eyes was a deep seated regret. Could he truly trust the person he had trusted all those years ago? Moisture leaked from his eyes, and he reached up to wipe it away, turning his back on his friend. Oh gods, this was so hard, he had wished to see his friend for so long after thinking he was dead. But to have him appear now, and on the side of the opposition – could he trust him?

"Yugi, Pegasus lied to you." Malik shuffled closer. "He lied to you, he lied to me, and he lied to Ryou – to all of the people of the kingdom Saaris. He is not the rightful ruler, and we are not divine. All of those rules he enforced did not pertain to our species. I know the truth now, and it is not what he preaches on."

Yugi spun around to refute his statement, but Malik was too close and the two of them tumbled to the ground, wrapped up in his chains. "Leave me be! You're lying!" He howled when Malik trapped him with his weight.

"I'm not lying, Yugi!" Malik pulled him up into his arms, wrapping him in his embrace. "I'm not lying…I'm not…He's the liar…"

The pair fought until their strength waned, Yugi the first to give in. He couldn't do this. He couldn't fight his friend, not for the leader that none of them had believed in in the first place. But he couldn't rid himself of the feeling that he was being played once again – and this time by someone he had trusted completely. As he sagged to the ground Malik pulled him into an embrace – the first time someone had voluntarily touched him with no more than kindness in a number of years. And it was that touch which broke his resolve.

Yugi stared at Malik, begging him to tell the truth. "Please tell me that all I know is not a lie…please!"

"Oh Yugi!" Tears formed at the edges of Malik's vision. "He lied to all of us. We're not divine…I've seen an angel before, and we're not it, there's no way we're it, I'm sorry. He's insane, the throne was not his and I can prove it…We just need to figure out who the true heir is. Atemu has an advisor, a snow demon like us, and he can prove that the real heir to the throne is still alive, trapped in Pegasus' castle. He's got the documents he stole when he escaped. The true heir is his grandson."

"No! It's a lie! He's in it for the gain!"

"No, Yugi…there's too much proof, too many coincidences to be just that." Malik responded. "I'll show you – as soon as I can convince Atemu to trust me with the papers. I promise you."

"But you've promised so much else…"

I'm sorry, Yugi…I'm so sorry." Malik replied. "If you knew how badly I wanted to get you and Ryou out of there…but you're here now, and together we can steal him from Pegasus. We'll find a way. We will."

"Promise me?"

"I do. Oh gods, Yugi, I promise you we can work together and get him out of there…"

Malik spoke of the information he had learned, and Yugi shared what little he knew of the few others they had been allowed to grow up with. Both commiserated on their friend, Ryou's, unknown fate, and they both acknowledged the fact that until Malik came up with his proof that Yugi was disinclined to trust him completely. But Malik had expected that, he knew what Yugi had been through at the hands of Pegasus. He was just happy to have his friend trust in him enough to speak with him. The rest would come.

He also knew that his friend was smart enough to realize that their ruler had not told the entire truth – that there were massive holes in the explanations that he gave – when Pegasus chose to acknowledge questions at all. The offer of information alone would prove to be too much incentive to a person who had always quested for more knowledge of his past, more knowledge of their people's history, of his own family's history.

"I promise that now that you're here I will protect you." Malik held him as he confessed his fears. "Isis is another person you can trust. Listen to me, little brother, please…she means you no harm. And when this is all over we can go rescue Ryou, but you need to help us with this. She'll explain more when she gets back."

"But what about –?"

"Atemu will not harm you, young one." Isis spoke from the doorway. She turned to the man beside her. "Is that not right, Atemu? The two of you will act cordially to each other until our task is complete?"

Yugi pushed out of Malik's grip upon the announcement of their return, scrubbing at his face as he paced away from the approaching pair. He didn't like this – not one bit. Malik had switched sides, yes, but what if he was telling the truth? And then again, what if he wasn't? But he had promised him proof. That had to count for something, right? He glanced back at the group, judging their expressions and locked eyes with his nemesis. The demon king's features looked as though they had been shot through with ice, his expression brittle as he glared at him. When he said not a word to her question Isis elbowed him in the side. But all he did was direct his icy glare toward her.

"Let him be." Malik demanded, rounding on Atemu with a glare of his own. "He's been through enough at the hands of Pegasus. He's young and he's scared, and he doesn't deserve this no matter what his crime was."

"I beg to differ." Atemu snapped. "That _kid_ has once attempted to end my life and thrice attempted to cause me injury. He is old enough to reap the consequences of his actions."

"Not if he's been programmed." Isis stepped between the two. "Come, why do we not discuss this as a capable group of adults."

They all seemed to take a collective step toward the center of the room. Isis was the first one to sit; Malik planted himself next to her. They both motioned for the antagonistic pair to join them in the discussion. Yugi took another hesitant step in their direction, flopping down on the floor just behind, and to the right of Malik. And finally Atemu gave in, finding a place to sit next to Isis – where he could observe Yugi's every move.

Isis turned to look at their captive. "We need your help just as much as you require ours, Yugi."

Yugi was instantly wary. "What do you mean you need my help?"

She produced the two vials from her pocket, and held them out for his inspection. "They are a simple formula, a bit of serum of truth added to that of an enhancer. It will block some of the memories, allowing the two of you to return to what should have been had the gods not lost control over events of the past. You will be well compensated for your cooperation."

"He will?" Atemu snapped, surprised.

Yugi stared at her with an incredulous expression, certain that there was more to what was going on then what she was saying. "So, all I need to do is…what? And in return for doing this I get…what? The right to say when I get a beating?"

"All you need to do is drink this and trust that we are not trying to poison you." Isis responded in an exasperated tone. "And in return we offer you the same deal as Malik –"

"Wait." Atemu commanded. "I never said anything about giving him the same treatment as Malik. There is a wealth of difference between the circumstances, and _he –"_ He pointed at Yugi. "Is a danger to my realm."

Isis leveled a glare at her leader. "He will be no such thing once he understands the truth, Atemu. I asked you to trust me on this, and you said that you would. Do you now go back on your promise or will you allow me to continue?" And then she turned in Yugi's direction. "Do you wish for me to continue as well?"

Atemu nodded curtly, and Yugi could tell that he was seething even though his expression remained the same as it was earlier. His eyes returned to the brunette woman on his left. She showed absolutely no fear of either him or her king as she gazed back at him serenely. He wished that he had some of the unshakeable composure she displayed. He studied her features for a moment before nodding his assent. Pegasus could condemn him all he wanted but he was interested in what she had to say, if only for the continuing unanswered questions concerning the ruler of his dimension.

"Our deal is this," she continued as though never having been interrupted. "You drink this and commit to our plan for this next week and in return you shall be given a new home and an apprenticeship in a field of your choosing. You shall still belong to Atemu for a period of time, until it is ascertained that you have adjusted to your new life – unless he wishes to give you to another – but that is nothing to worry over. It is merely a matter of where you lay your head and to whom you owe a measure of your time to complete chores. And while you are completing your apprenticeship we shall aid you in the recovery of your friend Ryou."

That last statement caught Yugi's total attention and he stared at her questioningly. "Why would you do that? Get Ryou for us, I mean."

Isis nodded in Malik's direction. "He has spoken of your dire straits many times, and I am of the opinion that you earn a person's loyalty by helping them where they cannot help themselves."

"You would really do that for me…for us?" And this time Yugi's gaze sought out his captor's.

It took Atemu a moment to answer, but he caught the look of hope in his would-be assassin's eyes – a look so totally foreign on a face that held nothing but contempt or fear for him since they had met. Its presence gave him an intriguing look into the mind of the person who had nearly killed him, and it reinforced Malik's claim that Yugi had, indeed, been brainwashed.

"Very well, if you do as Isis commands, and assimilate yourself well into our society than I shall find a way to free your friend."

Without a word Yugi snatched up the vial that Isis offered, and before she could even open her mouth to warn him of any side effects he popped the cork, put it to his mouth and downed the entire potion. Isis shook her head and Malik cringed; Atemu looking on in fascination when he dropped the vial, dropping to his knees as he gagged on the thick, tacky liquid.

"I was going to warn you that the potion is quite vile." Isis pointed out.

Yugi glared at her as his hands hit the floor. His stomach tied itself in knots, a heavy pain shooting up his rib-cage and into his throat. Gods, what did they convince him to do? Had he willingly consented to his own poisoning? He retched but nothing came up. And when he glanced up to call for help he could feel his eyes rolling into the top of his head.

Unconscious, he dropped to the floor. Malik casually rose from his seat and wandered over, picking him up and setting him on top of the pillows he had been using as a bed. He adjusted a blanket around Yugi's form before turning his attention to the group's remaining members.

"It is your turn, Atemu." Isis urged.

"Oh yeah, that scene inspired so much confidence." Atemu quipped. And yet he reached out to take the final vial from her hand.

"And you know that I would never willingly cause you harm." Isis returned.

He hesitated only a moment before pressing the vial to his lips and downing its contents in one swallow. Once he passed out Isis and Malik maneuvered him over to his bed and covered him up. Everything had already been prepared for this experiment. Seto would cover for the _ailing_ Atemu during the time he was confined to his suite. They would keep a close eye on the pair over the next week to make certain that everything went according to plan.

~ o ~ O ~ o ~

Please review?


End file.
